Just A Puppet  Kyuukei X Gohan
by Katathee
Summary: What happens when you strike a deal with someone that's pure evil himself?


_**AN: If you don't like Yoai... DON'T READ! Kthxbai.**_  
><em><strong>Gohan &amp; DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kyuukei, Kai, Malisa, Alex &amp; Kirsty belongs to me!<strong>_

_**Shuuya belongs to Koushun Takami. **_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure how it happened... How THIS happened. How did I managed to get myself into this situation? My life is a living hell... And there is nothing I can do about it. That's what I get for caring too much I guess.<em>

_Kyuukei is, apparently, the legendary super saiyan that the old tales speak of. He was so strong that he could only control his power in the form of an Oozaru... But even then it got too much and he ended up destroying himself and the planet he was on._

_I don't know how he managed it but he ended up roaming the universe looking for a strong body that he could learn to control and use as a mindless puppet. Guess who's the lucky puppet?_

_He started off small... Lending me his power when I got angry. But it soon turned into more as he started to mold my persona. We didn't even realise. He did it so discreetly... Affecting my likes and dislikes. It's not like he had complete control... I still had my own thoughts and the like, but he put in a slight input... A drive..._

_He started appearing more so when I was fighting Cell. I didn't really feel myself... I felt like a monster. After that he tried his best to come out... To take complete control. He nearly did a few times. But then... With a little help from Kai... He actually achieved it._

_It was all so confusing... Everyone thought it was just a strong power I held within me; not another person. So many died that day... Shuuya, at the hands of Kai... Kai and Malisa, at the hands of me... Well, him. Kirsty and Alex were lucky enough to survive but they did take a beating... Heh, I say a beating, but Kyuukei was just toying with them._

_It was only because Malisa died that I was able to take back my body, but... That doesn't mean Kyuukei was gone. He was always there, at the back of my mind, trying to convince me to do things, to let him out. I felt like I was a mad person because sometimes he got on my nerves so much I shouted at him; causing people to look at me._

_But all that is the past. All that is just the background story. He took a liking to me, because of my potential they always said... Heh, he took a liking to me alright._  
><em>He managed to clone my body, I don't really know how, or even when, but he managed it. A lifeless puppet... Which he took over. How was I supposed to compete with myself at my peak?<em>

_It's because of this... That he struck a deal with me. Well, he calls it a deal; I call it blackmail. He threatened to kill everyone I love... Unless I became his... Slave. After everything... I am still just a puppet._

* * *

><p>Kyuukei clutched Gohan's wrists in his palms, sitting atop of him, pinning him down to the floor, taking in his scent... That sweet, succulent scent. It was probably wrong to think of the boy this way, not because he was young at the age of 17, but because he was male. Not that he really cared for the moral view, he enjoyed killing people for Kami's sake. Plus, it was such a bright moon tonight.<br>"So... What do you say? Your freedom in exchange for the lives of your loved ones? It's not like I need to ask... I know for a fact that you'll agree... I have lived within you for 17 years" he laughed, his voice taking the tone of someone who was satisfied with what they were doing. His right hand removed itself from Gohan's wrist which was red from the pressure he was applying and moved itself to the boys face, stroking it gently "Hm? Do you agree?"

Gohan gasped slightly as he felt Kyuukei's skin stroke against his. He trembled under the man who resembled himself only different. This was wrong, so very wrong. The only differences between the two bodies was the colour of hair and eyes, and the fact that this Gohan had fangs and talons. But he couldn't let anyone be hurt... He'd hate himself... He'd rather be used as a play toy then let them be hurt. With this he squeezed his eyes shut, causing a few tears to tumble down the sides of his face as he quickly nodded, agreeing to the terms of the protection of his loved ones.

"Gooood, gooood boy..." Kyuukei smirked, a smirk so dreadful that if Gohan hadn't of been keeping his eyes closed it might have caused him to shudder even more "Before we begin, a few things should be clarified... You will refer to me as master. If not, you'll soon find yourself with injuries. You will not try to resist me... That will also prove to be lethal. Lastly, should you try to escape, whether that be by your own doing, or agreeing to run away with someone who might be foolish enough to come and rescue you... I WILL kill everyone you love... Understood? And look at me when you answer me, slave."

Gohan took a shuddering breath as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the terrifying male atop of him, parting his lips to try and answer but nothing came out. With this he cringed as more tears formed in his onyx eyes. How could he talk to answer? All he could do was make simple body movements... And how he even managed that was beyond him.  
>Kyuukei frowned at how Gohan couldn't answer him. This wouldn't do... The soft stroking of Gohan's face soon went from unnerving to painful as Kyuukei's talons cut into the boys face "Come now, answer me. I don't want to ruin your pretty face any more then I just did."<p>

Gohan gasped as he felt his skin pierce under the fiends claws "I-I agree" he breathlessly spat out, soon bringing his mouth to a close as he bit his lip. Did he really just agree to what he thought he did?

A great smile grew on Kyuukei's face as he heard that beautiful voice say the words he wanted to hear "Good... Let's get started then. But next time, call me master" he chuckled as the hand on Gohan's face descended down to his lower stomach; this in itself causing the boy to gasp at the alien feeling "Is that fear I smell?" Kyuukei laughed "It smells so sweet... So... Delicious" he whispered the last words as he brought his face closer, his lips finding themselves upon Gohan's, not caring whether he kissed back or not. He was his now, and there was plenty of time to get him to join in.  
>Kyuukei loosened his grip on the boy slightly, as if to allow the boy a sense of freedom, though he now knew he had none. His hands found themselves locked in Gohan's hair as he invaded his mouths privacy with his tongue, exploring the depths of which it held. All Gohan could do was stare at the ceiling, trying his best not to cry. He didn't want this... He didn't want this!<p>

Kyuukei's tongue soon found itself retreating from the boys mouth as it was lead to the cut he made on Gohan's face not too long ago, slowly licking the crimson liquid that had started to trickle. It tasted so good... There was no way that he could resist him now. He had to have him, right at this moment.

Gohan gasped as his shirt was completely torn off him, leaving his slightly scarred torso nakedly visible for the infatuated Kyuukei to see.

"I just realised... You're still a virgin... Oh what a delight this will be; to take that innocence you hold." Kyuukei laughed as he brought his mouth down to the boys neck, slowly kissing and nipping it as he descended down to his chest. His tongue found itself lapping up the taste of his nipple, which caused Gohan to shudder as he felt goosebumps form on his body. "Hmmm, goosebumps, I wonder what other places I'll find to cause those" Kyuukei laughed as he continued with what he was doing.

His hand found itself un-doing Gohan's belt and removing his lower garments. This struck a cord with Gohan who twinged slightly, terrified of what was coming next. This only made Kyuukei all the more excited. To see the boy, the son of Kakkorot, tremble underneath him increased his arousal. He wanted to see him vulnerable, oh so vulnerable.

Using Gohan's belt he tied the boys hands together so tightly it was likely going to create friction burn marks. Kyuukei wanted this to hurt the boy, he wanted him to scream at the top of his lungs, just to know it was him causing that pain.

Gohan yelped as he was grabbed by his hair and flipped over onto his front. What was he going to do now? He had an idea but he feared it terribly. He wasn't wrong though as he felt Kyuukei's member suddenly impale his previously untouched rump. With no lube to even ease the pain Gohan couldn't help but scream out in agony, the tears he was holding back streaming down his face. Kyuukei didn't even give him a chance to get used to the feeling as he immediately began moving his member in and out of him, taking in the succulent screams he heard spilling from the boys throat.  
>It was now that Kyuukei wasn't even aware of what he was doing to Gohan as his talons began to dig deep into the boys back, leaving bloody scratch marks. It was like he was intending to hurt the boy without even knowing it as he lost control of his senses as his mating ones kicked in.<p>

All that could be heard was the grunts coming from Kyuukei, the sniffles and screams from Gohan and the fapping of their bodies colliding. Gohan tried his best not to scream, he tried to hard that he bit so hard on his lip it began to bleed... He didn't want to give Kyuukei the satisfaction but every now and then Kyuukei would do something to cause him immense pain to which he couldn't help but scream out.

It didn't take too much longer for Kyuukei to reach his climax with, his essence spilling into Gohan's rump which caused Gohan to feel physically sick. But all that mattered to Kyuukei was that he had reached that voic of ecstacy that could only be caused by these series of events.

Gasping for air Kyuukei pulled his member from Gohan's sore and cut rump only to slap the boys sliced back causing him to topple to the floor in a bloody mess. Kyuukei took great delight in this as he climbed on top of the boy, moving his mouth to his ear.

"That's only the beginning, slave." he chuckled as he whispered, his hot and disorientated breath prickling against Gohan's ear "You belong to me now."  
>Gohan gritted his teeth as he heard Kyuukei speak. How had he gotten himself into this... "Y-Yes... Master."<p> 


End file.
